Lying Game: The Truth is Revealed
by truewriter35
Summary: This is one of those stories where good is vs. evil, and in this case, evil wins. Although, it may not be as bad as you think.
1. Chapter 1: A Prelude of Sorts

**This isn't an actual chapter, as the title explains, it's just a prelude. After every five chapters, there will be another prelude, like this one. A very short mini chapter describing a character. It might describe their ulterior motives, or maybe just a description. Either way, don't skip them. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Rebecca 1.0**

It was actually amusing. She had everyone thinking exactly what she wanted... Well, except Ted. But that, she knew, would take a lot more than a couple of months. But, she knew it was worth it. He was worth it.

She even had Sutton fooled.. At least it wasn't as bad as the others. It really was that only thing, one that she knew Sutton would never allow or accept, not right now anyway.

Emma. Why couldn't she be more like her sister? But she already knew that answer. She was her father's daughter. She always would be. And that's why she wanted her almost more than Ted. Maybe, she did. In more ways than one, she was better than Ted. There was a bond between a mother and her daughter that was so much more fulfilling than one with Ted. She knew it. But somehow, the relationship she had with Sutton just wasn't as satisfying as she had thought. Not saying she didn't love Sutton with a good portion of that cold heart of hers. But another part, slightly larger, yearned for Emma's affections. She saw the way Emma was dedicated to her family. Her _fake_ family, anyway. She would do anything for them, not out of hopes of getting what she wanted (like Sutton), but just because she loved them. Oh, she couldn't wait. Emma was Rebecca's. She always would be. It would all fall into place soon enough. And then, it would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions Arise

**This takes place right before/during/after the first episode of the second season, _The Revengers_. Now the majority of this fanfic novella will be made up, however I am completely obsessed with this show and I'm constantly watching reruns and the new episodes, so I probably will include small/big parts from episodes in case I want to add it to my version. Please comment, rate, and subscribe! **

* * *

"It just didn't seem like he was messing with me this time." Emma was convinced. Thayer shook his head.

"Em, I'm telling you, you can't believe everything he says. He's just trying to manipulate you, and you're letting him."

"Thayer, I'm not saying I'm going to start trusting Alec's every word, I'm just saying, he seemed... sincere this time."

"So you're saying you can tell when he's lying?" Thayer raised his eyebrows in amusement. Emma rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not saying I can _always _tell when he's lying. Sometimes, I just know." Thayer swallowed and stopped at the red-light.

"So, I couldn't help but notice Ethan back at the courthouse," Thayer glanced at Emma, her expression had completely changed at his name. Her big brown eyes seemed to grow bigger and he could tell she was trying not to cry. Thayer shook his head and waved a hand through the air. "Nevermind, forget I said anything." Emma sighed.

"No, it's fine. I just told him I didn't see him in the courthouse and then he made some snobby comment about you, and then I left." Emma's voice shook. "That's it." The way she said those last two words nearly killed him. Her voice had cracked and her head turned to face the window. He knew he shouldn't have asked.

"Hey," He touched her arm and she looked back, her eyes already red, "I'm sorry. About everything. I honestly didn't realize how hard everything was for you until these past few months." Emma shrugged and wiped her eyes.

"But, the thing is, did it need to be that hard? If Ethan and I hadn't-" Thayer held a hand up.

"If Sutton wanted to find your birth mother, she should have included you a lot more than she did. She called you once a month and expected that you would be able to know exactly what she wanted you to do and say, but you didn't. And as for Ethan, well, Sutton's the fool for that one. If she honestly thought you could come here and not get every guy to fall in love with you, she's insane." The cheeks of her tan cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and she sniffed.

"Thanks, Thayer. You always know how to make me feel better." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, before lying her head on the window. As Thayer began to drive, it took him biting down his cheeks until they bled to keep from beaming. Even though it was just a peck on the cheek, it somehow felt more satisfying and in another way, better, than any of his and Sutton's kisses.

"You hungry?" Thayer asked, as they passed numerous restaurants.

"Yeah. I'm feeling like-"

"Italian." Thayer finished her sentence and pulled into the driveway of Little Pompeii's Italian Restaurant. Emma turned from the window, she looked both impressed and amused.

"How did you know that's where I wanted to go?" Thayer snorted.

"Please, Emma, this has been one of the only restaurants you've allowed me to take me ever since Ethan went on the run." Emma nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I'll get it this time, you always pay. The usual?" Thayer nodded and waited until she had shut the car door to pull out his phone. Mads was on the phone within the second.

"Mads. It's happening again."

"What are you talking about?" His sister was currently in a depressive state, she was probably the only one who thought that their father had nothing to do with Derek's murder or anything bad for that matter.

"I can't help it. It's like, I thought I loved Sutton, I really did. I spent my entire childhood pining for her, you know? But-" _  
_

"Wait, wait, wait. Are we talking about... Emma?" Thayer took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I'm falling for her, Mads. And I can't stop."

"Thayer..." Her voice was coated with pity. "You know how messed up everything is right now. you don't want to ruin what you guys have gotten over these past few months, do you? Besides that, she's way too vulnerable from her breakup with Ethan. If you make your move now, you won't know if it's out of her actually liking you or if it's just her-" Thayer groaned, cutting her off.

"So you think it's hopeless?" There was a minute of silence.

"I didn't say that. I mean, I really can't be mad at you for this, Thay, it's Emma. She's probably one of the greatest people I know and you two, I actually approve of." Thayer raised his eyebrows.

"Really? But you never approved of me and Sutton." He pointed out.

"Well, Thayer, that's because of two things. One, and this one might hurt, so I'm sorry in advance, but I knew she... she never really liked you like that Thayer. And number two... she never deserved you." Thayer grinned.

"So, does this mean you're going to help me?" There was another pause.

"Possibly, but Thayer, remember-" The car door opened and Thayer flipped his phone shut.

"Gosh, the line in there was insane. Who would have thought $15 chicken marsala would be so difficult to get? Oh, and I got Mads some of that shrimp au gratin, I thought we could all go to my place and watch a movie or something. I know it's been really hard on you two, so I just thought maybe we could just all relax." Emma glanced up to see Thayer listening attentively.

"Yeah, sounds good." Emma smiled.

* * *

Ethan had never felt this way.

Not even Sutton had made him feel so alone. He saw it. He knew it. They were getting closer everyday, and it was all his fault. Why did Sutton have to make his life a living hell? Didn't she get it? It's not all about her ending up with everything she wants! Can't he be happy? He was happy. He knew what it was like to be truly happy. And he'd never be happy again until he was back with Emma. And he would be. No matter what.

"Ethan?" But, of course, it seemed that the only one pursuing him was the one he didn't want pursuing him. Ethan groaned and looked up into Sutton's big brown eyes. They were the exact same as Emma's, and yet, completely different. Emma's were warm and beautiful, while Sutton's were dark and mysterious, as though she was always hiding something. Which she was.

"What do you want, Sutton? I thought I told you, I'm not going to play in this little game of yours anymore." Sutton narrowed her eyes and grinned.

"Oh, whatever. It'll be soon enough when you realize Emma is moving on with Thayer, and then you'll finally see after all this wasted time that I'm the one you've always wanted to be with." Ethan snorted.

"That's a laugh." Ethan got up from the ground and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He glanced back at her. Her phone buzzed. Another text no doubt. That girl never just called a person. But then, he noticed her eyes get wide and he saw the corners of her mouth turn up for just a second. Sutton looked up and smiled.

"Well, looks like I have somewhere to be. Don't miss me too much!" She was gone within the next five minutes. Thank God. She never left until she'd lecture him about Emma, try to manipulate and convince him that she was the one for him, seduce him, and then she'd leave. But, only after the nonsense... Hold on. She had never left until doing all of that stuff, and it wasn't like she had anything else she needed to be doing... Or, did she?

* * *

**Next chapter will only be posted if I get five reviews! Already have the next one written and it's a good one! **


End file.
